


Breaking Down Walls

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Criminal Minds Oneshots [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: You’ve watched Derek fix up the house next door all by himself for days at a time. He looks upset and exhausted, one day, so you decide to introduce yourself and treat him to lunch.
Relationships: Derek Morgan & Reader, Derek Morgan & You, Derek Morgan/Reader, Derek Morgan/You
Series: Criminal Minds Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071290
Kudos: 33





	Breaking Down Walls

This is the fifth time in the last two weeks you’ve seen this man. It’s usually early in the morning or late at night that he’ll appear and start working on the house next door to yours. 

For the years that you’ve been there, that house has been an eyesore to the neighborhood. It’s had a rough history of owners and renters who just can’t seem to maintain the house. 

Then last month, he started appearing. A tall, fit black man who looks some years older than you, hauling construction supplies out of his truck. He was never accompanied by anyone, no construction team in sight. Just him. And you’d hear him working on the house. The crashing of walls and ceilings too loud to ignore in the middle of the night. You’re not a very confrontational person, so you just choose to mutter complaints about the noise to yourself. 

You saw him every once in a while and then, two weeks ago, you started seeing him more and more. From your window, you could see he was tense. There was often a frown on his face and you couldn’t help but wonder what was wrong. 

It isn’t until the fifth time you see him in the past two weeks that you muster up the courage to speak with him. 

You see him sitting on the porch, a water bottle in hand. He looks upset. So you quickly grab the pitcher of lemonade you made earlier that day as well as the slutty brownies you made the night before. With the tray in your hands, you make your careful journey to the house next door. 

The man doesn’t even notice you, as he’s staring at the ground. It isn’t until you clear your throat that he looks up, “Oh. Sorry. Hi.”

You give him a polite smile, “Hi, sorry. I’ve seen you here a lot recently and you looked pretty upset, so I figured I’d bring over some lemonade and baked goods to lighten your mood?” he stares up at you questioningly and you stammer out, “I-I-I mean, if you want. If you don’t that’s okay. I just thought you’d need a pick me up or-or something. I can go, if you want.”

He chuckles at your embarrassed state and shakes his head, “No, no. It’s okay. I was just taken back is all,” he smiles up at you and you swear you’ve never seen a more heartstopping smile. 

He scoots to his left to make room for you, “I don’t have any furniture set up yet so I hope you’re okay with sitting here.”

“Yeah, it’s no problem,” you set the tray beside him and sit on the other side of it, “I’m Y/N, by the way. I live right next door,” you offer your hand out to him and he shakes it, “I’m Derek. Derek Morgan. So, whatcha got here?”

You grab a class and start to pour the lemonade, “Homemade lemonade made this morning. I grew the lemons myself.” you hand Derek his glass and then gestured to the baked goods, “And these delicious goodies are my slutty brownies!”

He cocks a brow and grins at you, “Slutty brownies?”

You shake your head and hands at him, “Trust me, I didn’t name them! I don’t know who, but that’s what they’re called! They’re part brownie, part cookie, and part oreo.”

Derek gulped half of the lemonade and then picked up a slutty brownie. He chewed it for a few seconds and then moaned, “Holy shit! These are delicious! You made these yourself?!”

“Yup!”

“Damn! Is there a chance I can order some from you? I know the guys at my work would love these.”

You snicker, “Sure.”

He finished the one in his hand, gulped down more lemonade, and then grabbed another brownie, “Consider my spirits lifted.”

“So Derek…”

“Hm?”

“Are you like a one man construction team or something? Ever since you started working on this house,” you gesture to the building, “I never see anyone with you.”

He finished the last of his second brownie, and then downed the rest of the lemonade from his glass, “It’s kind of my thing. I’m an FBI agent and the job can get pretty draining, so I buy houses, fix them up, and then put ‘em on the market. The reconstruction is my way to cope with all the exhaustion from my job.”

You slowly nod your head, “Wow. That’s pretty cool. What do you do at the FBI? Or is that classified information?”

Derek snorts, “Not everything in the FBI is classified.”

“Okay, so what do you do?”

“It’s classified,” he answers with a grin and you roll your eyes while he laughs, “I’m kidding. I’m kidding. I work with the Behavioral Analysis Unit. The BAU. Been with them for a little over a decade?”

“Wow. What does the BAU do?”

“We help catch serial killers, for the most part. But sometimes law enforcement will ask for our help on a case they can’t seem to solve.”

Your eyes widen with excitement, “That’s awesome! Well, not the serial killer and death part, but the fact that you go around catching some really dangerous people. You’re like a modern day superhero!”

“Thanks. And like I said, it can get pretty draining, but knowing that I’ve taken a lot of bad people off the street is really what makes it all worth it.” 

Rrrrring! Rrrrring!

“Speak of the devil,” he murmurs, pulling out his phone and answering it, “Hey, babygirl….Yeah. Okay, give me about thirty minutes and I’ll be there. Alright. See you soon.” he ends the call and looks at you, “Duty calls,” he stands up and dusts off his jeans, “Hey, thanks again for this Y/N. It really did cheer me up.” He picks up the tray as you stand and hold it out for you. 

You pick up the plate and hand it to him, “For the road.”

“You serious?”

“Yup! Take some for your coworkers.”

“You’re an angel, you know that?” he says with a beaming smile and you just shrug, “No biggie. I guess I’ll see you whenever then.”

“Guess so.”

“See ya!” you take your tray and start to head back to your house, but then you stop, “And Derek?”

“Yeah?” he turns back around to face you.

“Can you maybe not hammer down walls and ceilings in the middle of the night? I need my beauty rest.”

He chuckles and gives you a nod, “Sure. Sorry about that. I’ll see you around, Y/N.”

“Good luck on your case!”

“Thanks!”

A week later, you see Derek again. This time, you bring a different dessert.

“Sex in a Pan?! What is with you and these weird dessert names?!”

“I didn’t name it!”

This would turn out to be an often occurrence with you and Derek. He comes to fix up the house, you come by with lemonade and an obscurely named dessert, and you’d chat until he has to get back to construction.

It isn’t until he’s finished with the house a month and a half later that he asks you out to dinner.


End file.
